


but i feel your heartbeat (just like mine)

by thedreamsteam



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Tim misses Dr. Alan Grant.or, it's been a few days since everything happened, and Tim is the only one awake in the house
Relationships: Alan Grant & Tim Murphy (Jurassic Park)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	but i feel your heartbeat (just like mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hellO i watched this movie a few hours ago and im in love with the series but for now ive only seen the first one and i rlly loved tim + grant!! their relationship in the movie was amazing and i think im just a sucker for sibling relationships and a dude acting like a father to kids when their father isnt there to protect them idk
> 
> also dedicated to layla!!! im sorry u have to listen to me talk about random shit so. heres this as a small apology
> 
> title is from flashed junk mind by milky chance!
> 
> also if u even think that this is romantic then you can go fuck yourself
> 
> also pt2 idk if i ever specified it but tim and his sister are at his grandpa's place (bc i like to think that their parents are dead for more angst within the movie) and alan and the others are staying nearby

Tim misses Dr. Alan Grant. 

Grant was the one who protected him on the island, the one who rescued him from the tree and saved him for the car. The one who protected him throughout their journey, the one who would’ve died before he let anything happen to the kids. (The one who ignored him at the start, the one who tried to get away from him.)

He’s the one who knows what he went through, truly, apart from his sister. But Tim doesn’t want to tell his sister this. He doesn’t want to tell her about how at night, he sees the shadows of the T-Rex along the walls, or how he hears the raptors click-clacking outside his door, always trying to open it but never succeeding. He hears the heavy breathing outside his window, and sees the monsters. He sees everything, but then he’ll blink and they’ll be gone. He doesn’t want to tell her any of that, because even though he knows she wouldn’t, he’s too worried of her making fun of him.

That’s how he finds himself at 2am, clutching the only phone in the house in hands, waiting. The phone book, his grandpa’s phone book, is open in front of him, and he waits, and waits, and just when he starts to think nobody will pick up, someone does.

“Hammond? What’re you doing calling me at 2 in the morning?” 

“Hello Mr. Grant.” Tim speaks into the phone, quietly, and the line silences for a second before Grant speaks back.

“Kid, what’re you doing up at 2?” He asks, his voice soft, and Tim grips the phone tighter.

“Can’t sleep. I’ve been seeing too many things.” He says, sitting down on the floor with the phone, and he hears Grant over the phone, moving.

“What kind of things, bud?” His voice is still soft, and Tim shrugs, even though Grant can’t see them. “Like the monsters?”

“I hear them opening my door.” His voice wavers, and he swallows, his voice suddenly gone. “I hear them outside, scratching my window, and I get so _scared_. I see them, sometimes, too, in my room. I always hide under the covers until they disappear again, but it’s always so scary. Sometimes, though, I just think of you, and I try to be brave, but it doesn’t work, mostly.”

“I was scared too, kid.” Grant says, and Tim can still hear him moving. “Do you want me to come down real quick?”

“Please.” Is what he says, and the call ends, and he stays there, sitting on the floor and clutching the phone as his shirt goes from dry to wet, and as he changes from being tired to sad. There’s a knock soon enough though, and he opens the door as fast as he can.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, Tim.” Grant lifts him up, holding him against himself as he shuts and locks the door behind them. Tim wraps his arms around Grant’s neck and holds him tight, burying his face into his shoulder. Grant can feel the wetness on his shirt, but he doesn’t care. “Where do you wanna go?”

“I don’t care.” The boy sniffles out, and they move through the house, ignoring the stairs and settling in the living room, on the couch in front of the tv. Grant only moves a tiny bit, to make sure Tim is comfortable in his spot, and they sit on the couch, Tim in his lap.

“Now, are you okay?” Grant asks, and he holds the younger boys hand when he reaches out. “It’s okay if you’re not. I’m still not totally sure if I’m okay or not.”

“I don’t know.” Tim says, looking down, and Grant just pulls him in, hugging him.

“You’ll be okay, I just know it.” Grant tells him, and he can feel the tears on his shirt, again, but it’ll dry. “Do you wanna watch a movie to distract yourself?” 

“What if we wake up Grandpa?” Tim asks, resting his head on Grant's shoulder, not even facing the TV.

“We won’t.” Grant says, and that’s how they’re found in the morning, when Hammond comes down for a cup of coffee and finds the TV on and the two on the couch, Grant laying down and Tim resting on top. And nobody has to know if Hammonds goes to get his camera and takes a picture, right?

(And nobody has to know that he has multiple copies made, and one’s given to Grant, after a few days. And nobody has to know when anyone comes into his office, they always point at it and and say he must be such a good dad, and Grant always smiles and says _Yeah, I guess_.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u wanna talk to me about more stuff like this (or rlly anything) i have a tumblr! @jaisongrace (it is subject to change tho so if i ever do my actual user will be in my bio)


End file.
